I want Yuu always be my side
by Yumika27
Summary: Kisah Yuu dan Mika yang masih tinggal di Panti Asuhan Hyakuya. TsundereYuu is here XD (Bad Summary) Enjoy!


**I** **want Yuu always be my side**

 **Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the end © Takaya Kagami**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Mika x Yuu**

 **Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai** **, tsundereYuu!**

 **A/N: hai minna-san, perkenalkan nama** **ku** **Yumika tapi kalian boleh manggil** **aku** **Yumi.**

 **Sebenarnya ini Fic Kedua** **ku** **, Fic pertama ada di Fandom yang lain.** **Aku** **lupa password**

 **Akun. XD (author pelupa) ok... daripada lama kita langsung aja ke ceritanya.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **R &R Please.**

 **Happy Reading Minna! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mika POV**

Hai namaku, Hyakuya Mikaela, aku seorang anak yatim yang tinggal di Panti asuhan Hyakuya. Hari ini aku sangat senang, karena akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga yang baru.

Hmm... aku penasaran deh dia imut tidak ya?

 **Mika POV end**

Pintu depan terbuka, direktur telah balik dan membawa seorang anak laki – laki berambut hitam dan matanya berwarna hijau, yang keliatannya seumuran dengan Mika.

"Anak–anak, perkenalkan dia anggota keluarga kita yang baru, Namanya Yuuichirou, tolong semuanya baik dengannya ya!" kata direktur yang memperkenalkan Yuu dengan anak–anak lainnya.

" Baik!" Teriak Mika dengan yang lainnya.

Direktur meninggalkan Yuu dan yang lainnya, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mulai memasak untuk makan malam.

" Hai, namaku Mikaela, kamu dapat memanggilku Mika, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Yuu-chan." Mika tersenyum.

"Y-Yu-YUU-CHAN!" Teriak Yuu.

"Hehe... semoga kita menjadi keluarga yang baik dan selalu bersama sampai selamanya."

Kata Mika.

"Heh.. Keluarga? Aku tidak butuh keluarga! Asal kau tahu, orang tuaku ingin membunuhku dan meneriak aku itu anak iblis! Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta maupun kasih sayang dari orang tua!"

 **Yuu POV**

Huh..Anak ini sangat menyebalkan, kalau dipikirkan malah bikin stress. Tapi... kenapa aku memberitahu masalah itu ya? Itu kan bukan urusannya. Hah! Lebih baik aku pergi ke luar untuk mencari udara segar. Mika masih terdiam, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara satu kata pun. Saat di perjalanan menuju ke taman, aku melihat sebuah keluarga yang bersenang-senang, anaknya ditaruh di pundak ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Saat melihatnya, tiba-tiba air yang asin mengalir perlahan dari mataku. 'huh? Kenapa aku menangis? Aku kan bukan anak cengeng! Tapi... kenapa hatiku sakit ya melihat itu? Aku sangat iri dengan mereka' pikirku sambil mengelap air mataku dengan lengan bajuku, dan mempercepat langkahku menuju ke taman.

 **Mika POV**

Saat Yuu-chan pergi meninggalkanku, aku masih terdiam dan mencerna perkataan Yuu-chan tadi. Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. 'Yuu-chan memiliki nasib yang sama denganku' pikirku. Direktur masuk ke ruangan dan berbicara padaku.

"Mika, dimana Yuu?" direktur bertanya

"ahh... tadi dia pergi keluar, tapi aku tak tau dia pergi kemana..." jawab Mika

"aduhh... ini sudah jam 17.30, kemana dia ya?" direktur mulai cemas.

"direktur... biar saya saja yang mencarinya, mungkin dia tidak jauh dari sini." Mika mulai berjalan untuk menuju pintu keluar.

"Mika coba cari dulu di taman, mungkin dia sedang bermain atau menyendiri disana!" Teriak direktur.

"Baiklah..." Mika mulai memakai sepatunya dan pergi.

 **Yuu POV**

Sesampai di taman, aku duduk di ayunan dan menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Aku meratapi nasibku sebagai anak yatim. Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Apakah Tuhan tak menyayangiku? Memangnya aku salah apa? Rasanya dari kecil aku tak melakukan hal-hal yang salah. Tapi kenapa orangtuaku membenciku sampai-sampai ingin membunuhku...

Aku terus berpikir, dan mengingat kata-kataku kepada Mika.

'aku merasa bersalah deh kepada Mika, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa tapi aku membentaknya. Nanti pas pulang ke panti aku minta maaf sama dia deh.' Hidup ini sangat membosankan ya, hidup ini tidak ada yang menarik, di dunia ini pun tiada orang yang dapat mengerti perasaanku. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. 'aku menyerah deh, aku ini memang anak yang cengeng.' Aku mulai menangis dan memikirkan masa laluku yang kelam.

 **Mika POV**

Aku telah sampai di taman, dan mulai mencari keberadaan Yuu-chan, aku terus mencari dan mendapatkannya yang lagi duduk di ayunan.

'ehh... kenapa dengan Yuu-chan? Sepertinya dia menangis, aku harus menenangkannya, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap keluargaku.' Aku mulai berjalan perlahan menuju belakang Yuu-chan dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

 **Yuu POV**

Hatiku sangat sakit, aku merasa kedinginan, ku butuh kehangatan dan juga butuh seseorang yang bisa ku lampiaskan semua rasa sakit ini. Saat tangisku makin deras, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Yuu-chan, kamu jangan menangis, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu & menjagamu dari semua yang menggangumu." Kata orang itu yang ternyata Mika.

Mika mencium pipiku dengan lembut, tangisku makin keras dan melepas pelukannya lalu aku menangis di dadanya Mika.

"Yuu-chan jangan nangis dong, nanti mukamu tidak imut lagi seperti tadi." Mika mulai menggodaku.

"U-urusai na Mika, a-aku tidak imut Mika no Bakaaa!" pipiku memerah, tapi aku tidak menatap Mika, supaya dia tidak melihat pipiku yang memerah ini.

"Akhirnya Yuu-chan memanggil namaku... Yuu-chan tatap aku dong~~" Mika memelas.

"Aku TIDAK Mauu!, oh ya Mika, ma-maaf ya tadi aku sudah membentakmu, tadi suasana hatiku lagi buruk. Aku sangat menyesal." Setelah berkata begitu, aku sudah tidak menangis lagi di dadanya Mika.

"Sudahlah Yuu-chan, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, karna nasibmu hampir sama denganku. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, ini hampir waktunya makan malam, nanti direktur semakin khawatir karna kita berdua belum pulang." Kata Mika seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ok, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar nih.." aku tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan Mika.

"Yuu-chan suka makan ya? Kalau iya, berarti Yuu-chan rakus dong." Mika tertawa.

"Hey... kamu jangan bicara sembarangan!" Mika lari dariku dan aku mulai mengejarnya sampai di panti.

 **Mika POV**

Aku sangat senang, karena Yuu-chan telah menerimaku sebagai anggota keluarganya yang baru. Kami terus berlari, jarak dari taman menuju ke panti tidak begitu jauh. Saat sampai di panti, aku tersenyum dan berkata "Yuu-chan kalah! Aku duluan sampai di panti!"

"huh ternyata kamu masih menyebalkan." Jawab Yuu yang mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ihh... Yuu-chan emang imut banget deh" aku mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Kamu mau berantem lagi ya denganku?!" Yuu-chan mulai menaikkan lengan bajunya.

"e...etto aku tidak mau cari masalah lg deh. Hehe..." Mika tertawa simpul dan membuka pintu panti. Anak-anak panti lainnya menyambutku dan juga dengan Yuu-chan.

"Okaerinasai Mika-nii dan Yuu-nii" mereka memeluk kami berdua.

"Wo-woi sesak...sesak... jangan...erat...banget" kata Yuu-chan yang diserbu beberapa anak.

"Yuu-chan harus terbiasa dengan ini, kalau ada salah satu anak yang baru pulang, kita harus memeluk seperti ini."

"N-nani?! Ini menyebalkan sama denganmu!" Yuu-chan berteriak.

"Heh... jujur saja kalau kamu menyukainya Yuu-chan..." aku mulai menganggunya lagi.

"A-K-U T-I-D-A-K S-U-K-A I-N-I kau mengerti Mika!" Yuu-chan mulai marah.

"hyuhh... Yuu-chan emang Tsundere ya? Aku baru tau itu"

"Hihh.. Kau memang cari masalah ya!"

Direkturmemanggil kita semua untuk makan malam.

"Direktur... mau tau tidak?" aku memulai aksiku.

"apa itu Mika?"

Aku menatap Yuu-chan yang menatapku dengan api yang membara.

"tadi... aku menemukan hal yang ku sangat tidak percaya, Yuu-chan... **Menangis** di TAMAN loh!" aku menekan kata 'menangis'

Pipi Yuu-chan memerah dan amarahnya hampir meledak.

"aku tidak menangis!"

"heh... tapi aku jelas-jelas melihat Yuu-chan menangis loh"

"kamu salah liat Mika!"

"Yare... Yare... Yuu-chan memang tsundere."

"Mika kau tunggu saja, setelah selesai makan malam kamu akan mendapat sesuatu yang sangat-sangat berharga."Yuu-chan mengempalkan tangannya

"Yuu, kamu tidak boleh melakukan itu! Nanti anak-anak lainnya akan takut kalau melihat kamu dan Mika bertengkar!" Direktur memarahiku

"baiklah aku hanya bercanda saja." Amarah Yuu-chan mereda.

"ayo semuanya cepat habiskan makanan kalian, habis itu kalian tidur."

"Siap dilaksanakan direktur!"

 **Mika POV**

*selesai makan

"Waktunya tidur, semoga kalian bermimpi indah!" kata direktur dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah direktur masuk tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik lengan bajuku.

"M-M-Mika…" ternyata Yuu-chan yang menariknya.

"Kenapa Yuu-chan?" tanyaku kepadanya

"e-etto bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu, aku takut tidur sendirian." Yuu-chan memeluk bantalnya.

"humm… tentu saja dengan senang hati…" aku tersenyum

Di tempat tidurku, Yuu-chan tidur dengan pulas sambil tersenyum sedikit saja.

Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya.

"Yuu-chan, aku berjanji aku akan selalu disisimu. Karena aku menginginkanmu selalu ada disisiku selamanya." Setelah ku berpikir demikian, aku menutup mataku, dan tertidur sampai hari esok.

 **~Owari~**

 **Akhirnya selesai, smoga kalian menyukainya minna-san. Oh ya terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya yang gk tau kapan ku publish lagi soalnya tugas & ulangan banyak banget *authorcurhat. Hehe… matta nee~~**


End file.
